


We've Always Been Your Family

by ProbablyRiley



Series: Our Little Family [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, but it's cute, good luck, this one hurt a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: “What is she up to?” The tall brunette asked herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was shocked to see her normally calm and collected girlfriend rummaging around the kitchen with flour and tear stained cheeks





	1. Midnight Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all mistakes are mine, be kind it's literally 2am rn.

Emily rolled over groaning slightly, looking at her phone she saw that it was two am and far too early to be awake. Whining she smushes her face back into her pillows, she tried to reach out and pull her girlfriend into her but was disappointed when half her bed was empty. She jumped and sat up when she heard a loud crash come from downstairs, and looked over at Stacey to see if she was as worried. Her older roommate looked over at her sleepily and shrugged grabbing her phone and headphones. 

“It’s just Beca, Legacy. Leave her be, there will be a shit ton of treats in the morning.” The promiscuous Bella yawned as she put her headphones in and rolled over to sleep. Emily looked at her with confusion but shook her head when she realized she wouldn’t get an answer from Stacey. 

Getting out of bed the youngest Bella grabbed her girlfriend’s old sweatshirt and made her way downstairs. The warm and familiar smell of chocolate chip cookies drifted to her once she opened her door. She could see the kitchen light was on, and across the hall Jessica and Ashley we doing the same as Stacey. She watch as both of them flashed her sleepy smiles and they reached over to their respective nightstands grabbing headphones before cuddling back up together to sleep. 

“What is she up to?” The tall brunette asked herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was shocked to see her normally calm and collected girlfriend rummaging around the kitchen with flour and tear stained cheeks. The sight nearly broke her heart. Beca was wearing her thickest, noise canceling headphones so Emily wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t been noticed yet. There was baking supplies everywhere, the mixer was filled with cookie dough, and there was at least two batches already in the oven. 

Slowly she made her way into the kitchen trying to make herself as obvious as possible so she doesn’t scare the woman. “Honey..” She called gently knowing Beca couldn’t hear her. Finally her girlfriend saw her in the reflection of the oven and turned around to face her. Not making eye contact Beca slowly paused her music and pulled her headphones off. 

“What are you doing awake Em?” She asked softly, her voice rough. 

“Well, my bed was empty and there was thunder coming from down here. Stacey told me it was you and not to worry but you know I will always worry when it comes to you and loud noises. I mean after you and Amy got your hands on Stacey’s experimental fireworks I really can’t help but worry. Obviously you’re not playing with fireworks, its two am and you’re baking, but you’re also crying, which makes me worry more because I’ve never seen you cry-” Beca cut off her girlfriend’s rambling by holding up her hand stifling a sob. Emily’s heart broke more and she quickly walked forward and pulled Beca into her arms. 

“M-my mom called,” She whimpered burying her face in the taller girl’s chest. She knew Beca and her dad had a rough relationship but she never knew a phone call from her mom could upset her this much. 

“What happened baby? What did she say?” Emily asked feeling very overprotective, nothing ever fazed Beca this much. 

“It’s always the same fucking thing.” The older girl growled pulling away and going back to prepping the next batch of cookies. She wiped her eyes and turned back the Emily, her normal stoic anger taking back over. “It always starts off with how I left her to be with dad, which all three of us know isn’t true. She made me come because it was the only chance at a college education I had, even if I didn’t want it. Then it turns into me wasting my time with the Bella’s, and my music. I got that fucking internship on my own, I was lucky enough to be able to produce your masterpiece of a song, and I worked my ass off to get here. After all that is always, always, comes back to me being gay. Please don’t ask how, I don’t know. We used to be so close. She was the one to fucking taught me how to bake,” The smaller woman all but screamed as she slammed a hot sheet of cookies down on the counter. Neither of the girls noticed the audience they had gathered as the rest of the Bella’s had gotten out of bed to see what was going on. Even with headphones on Bece raising her voice was so rare it was unmistakable. 

“Oh love…” Emily said as she tried to pull Beca in, but the smaller girl only pulled away. 

“No! No, I’m fine. It’s just...We were so close, and then I came out to her right before I left for my freshman year to Barden. She flipped. I didn’t even see it coming. She was always so accepting, and loving. I don’t know why she reacted like that. But now, I get a random call from her ranting for twenty minutes about how I am a fuck up and then she just hangs up. I mean sure my dad and I are better but no where near great.. I really don’t have a family and these calls remind me of that..Like what the fuck dude?” Beca could feel her voice break in that last sentence as the tears started flowing again. She didn’t fight Emily off this time when her arms wrapped around her. She felt more pressure as another pair of arms joined Emily’s and a body pressed to her back. She smelt Chloe’s perfume and slowly she felt her small bubble grow as the rest of the girls wrapped her up in a big group hug. 

“Oh sweetie, we’ve always been your family,” She heard the redhead’s voice sniffle from behind. 

“Yeah Shawshank, besties for life. Who else would I bring with me to break into the White House?” Amy replied with a shaky voice.

“I love you..and I will forever and always, no matter what.” Came a small whisper in Beca’s ear that took her breath away. This was the first time either of them had said I love you. Pulling back the small brunette took in the family she had built and her beautiful girlfriend who was looking down at her with big, sad, brown eyes. 

“I love you too Emily, you have no idea,” She gave the love of her life a small smile before turning to the rest of the girls. “I love all of you. My awesome nerds…” Beca smiled wiping her eyes. 

“Aca-fucking-awesome,” Amy shouted pulling back and looking around. “Well it’s three am, and I am starving. Luckily, shorty made like a million cookies so let’s dig in!” She exclaimed happily and the everyone laughed and nodded grabbing cups of milk and their own stacks of cookies. 

“I’ll be right back,” Emily said gently as everyone got settled. She had kissed Beca’s cheek and left before the brunette could even protest. Luckily she was back in a heartbeat with a small smile and the older woman raised an eyebrow. 

“I know that look, what are you up to?” She asked apprehensively, Emily only shook her head and smiled brighter. 

“It’s a surprise, now eat a cookie! I’ve already had three!” she replied happily but Beca shook her head. 

“I don’t even like sweets.” This girl was a riddle that Emily loved to solve. It didn’t take long for sleep to reclaim the Bella’s and one by one they all made their way to their rooms. Soon enough it was just Beca and Emily left cuddled up on the couch. 

“Thank you for choosing me,” Came the younger girl’s soft voice.

“What?” Beca asked genuinely confused by her words. 

“I always knew you had walls taller than skyscrapers, but I never knew why. Now that I do I feel honored you were willing to let me in. You chose me to come in...Thank you,” She said it so quietly, so genuinely that the older girl felt her eyes well for the umteenth time that night. 

“Dude, like you gave me a choice,” Beca chuckled. She gets serious again and reaches down tilting Emily’s chin toward her. “I love you babygirl, thank you,” She said softly before gently closing the gap and kissing the younger girl. It was soft but both were trying to push everything they felt into the embrace. After awhile they pulled away, laying back Beca pulled Emily onto her letting the taller girl rest on her chest. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a peaceful sleep on the couch.


	2. Mom and Daughter Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 3am...so I’m sure there are several mistakes just be nice pls...?

Beca was woken up by Emily lightly shaking her. She groaned and tried to push the younger girl off but she was persistent. They had gone to bed way too late to be woken up before noon and the couch did not make for a good nights sleep. She cracked her eyes open to look over at the clock on the cable box; 12:34. Sighing she turns back to look up at her girlfriend who was already bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

“Babe I really think you should get the door,” Emily said with a small giggle. Beca knew she was up to something but without coffee she didn’t have the energy to fight. Getting up she stretched out the kink in her neck and glared at her girlfriend. 

“Fine, I will answer the door, that you were fully capable of getting, but you have to make coffee.” She grumped as she tied her hair up. The smaller girl couldn’t help but blush, Emily’s eyes moved down her body slowly as Beca’s shirt rode up. Rolling her eyes the brunette made her way to the door while the taller girl went into the kitchen. Opening it she felt the dread hit the pit of her stomach harder than a bag of rocks. 

“Hi honey! Emily called me at an ungodly hour last night saying you needed a mommy/daughter day. So I took the first flight out of Columbus this morning to get here! Why are you still in pajamas?” A very excited looking Katherine Junk chirped happily on the doorstep.

“I...just woke up. Mommy, daughter, what?” Beca asked completely at a loss. Suddenly she felt arms circle her waist and Emily’s familiar presence helped calm her down. 

“Hi mom! Thanks for coming so quickly, I don’t know what I expected when you said you’d be here today.” She giggled leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder. “My mom’s gunna take you out today sweetheart. I know you are internally freaking out but please, for me?” 

“You came all the way to spend the day with me?” She asked quietly still not sure what was going on. A small look passed between Katherine and Emily that Beca was oblivious to and Emily nodded. 

“Yes, she did. Now go! Get yourself ready, get all purty and smelly good and meet us back down here!” Emily giggles smacking her girlfriends butt and she pushes her up the stairs. Beca watches as the older woman and her daughter keep an eye on her stumbling up them still looking sleepy and confused. She stopped at the top of stairs to listen to what the other women were saying. 

“Hey Becs, what are we doi-” Beca quickly clapped her hand over Chloe’s mouth and pulled her behind the wall into her hiding place. 

“Ssh! Emily called her mom and wants me to have a mom and daughter day or whatever. I’ve never done this before! Jesse’s mom didn’t even like me! I’m eavesdropping so shush.” Beca hissed and they both listened carefully to the conversation coming from downstairs. 

“She’ll take about twenty minutes to get ready and then another ten for her to stall.” They heard Emily say softly. 

“You guys had a rough night huh?” Katherine sighed. 

“I’ve never seen her that upset before mom. I...I don’t even know if this is the right thing to do. You have your way with people though and I think she needs this.” Emily sounded sad and Beca hated that she was the reason for it. She couldn’t help but feel her heart swell at how thoughtful she was being. 

“Well I’m glad to take her out. I want to get to know my future daughter in law anyway.” Katherine declared and Beca felt her heart stop. All too quickly she was pulling Chloe up the next set of stairs to her and Amy’s loft room with her head spinning. 

“Bec? Bec! You need to calm down. What is wrong with you?” Chloe said calmly knowing perfectly what was wrong with her. 

“Daughter in law…? Chloe she wants to spend the day getting to know me?? What do I do?” Beca panicked looking at the redhead with wide eyes. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at Beca’s freaking out. 

“Honey, you’re okay. You’re okay. Just be yourself, Katherine already loves you. Emily is doing what she does best, being undeniably sweet to a fault. In her mind she’s giving you what you don’t have Becs. Time with a loving mother figure. No offense but I’ve met your mom, I’d take a day with Katherine anyday.” The older girl said with a small smile taking her hand. 

“What if..what if she doesn’t think I’m good enough for Em? I mean sure, she likes me as a friend for her daughter, but Emily and I have only been in a relationship for two months. Not to mention she’s an actual ball of light and I’m just closed off and moody. Chloe what if she-” 

“Do you love her?” 

“What?” 

“Do you love Emily? I heard you say it back to her last night Beca. Did you mean it? Do you love her?” Chloe looked more serious than Beca had seen her in awhile and it made her mind calm for a second. 

“Of course I do…” She said quietly looking at the floor. 

“Then Katherine will see that. You just have to be you Beca. You have all of us backing you. Go and have fun,” Chloe looked down at her phone and smiled back up the the brunette. “Also sorry honey but Emily’s clock is right and you’ve wasted your ten minutes of stalling time. You have twenty to get ready before she comes up to drag you down, make up done or not. So get to it!” And with that the bubbly girl bounced down out of the loft. 

“Shit..” Beca then bolted into the closet trying to find something decent to wear. She looked in the mirror and her heart dropped when she saw she had no makeup on and flour still in her hair. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and got to work. She was just putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner when Emily’s footsteps made their way up the stairs. 

“Baby?” She asked looking around the room. She spotten Beca sitting on the floor in front of the mirror applying her makeup. 

“Hey Legacy,” Beca said nonchalantly trying to hide her anxiety. Emily flashed her a smile saying she knew better than that. 

“It’s just my mom, I promise you have nothing to worry about,” Suddenly the taller girl’s face paled and she looked at her girlfriend. “Am I pushing you too hard? Is this too soon? Maybe I’m crossing a line. Bec I’m so sorry, it’s just after last night and learning what I did about your mom I thought this was a good idea. But thinking about it now it seems really rude trying to push my mom on you and I just...I’m sorry.” Beca looked at the younger girl in quiet amazement before cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss. It was soft but passionate. An unspoken thank you/ 

“You’re too good for me Em,” She whispered after breaking the kiss. Opening her eyes she say Emily grinning widely back at her and she couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“We’re just right for eachother.” Emily whispered back. She quickly pecked Beca’s lips once more before standing and offering a hand. “Few things, I know you’ll try to pay it’s not use she won’t let you. Don’t overthink anything, my mom is showing you exactly how she feels at all times so there’s no guessing. Lastly, she loves you already. She wouldn’t have been so willing to fly out of Ohio at six thirty in the morning if she didn’t. Please baby, just have fun. For me?”

“Fine but for the record I hate panic inducing surprises like this. One time Chloe and Amy said we were just going to bar hop one night and two hours later we were bungee jumping. And we all know how we feel about heights.” Emily couldn’t help the giggle that passed through her lips. She linked their hands and dragged Beca down the stairs. 

“Do you hate heights because of how little you-”

“Junk, I will break up with you on the spot of a short joke leaves those pretty lips of yours.” beca warned pointing a finger that the younger girl who only laughed as return. 

“I sure hope not, I’d hate to have flown all the way here to have to scold my daughter for picking on you,” Katherine laughed from the living room. The girls walked in, Beca still looking nervous, the older woman gave her a small smile. 

“Beca you don’t need to look so nervous, today is just supposed to be fun!” She reassured. Beca tried to make her shoulders relax but she felt as tense as ever. 

“Sorry Mrs. J, it’s gunna be fun! Cool, yeah totally radical.” She cringed at herself. “I don’t say radical..When do you want to head out?” She asked hoping the floor would just eat her. 

“We can head out now, you need a drink in you to calm those nerves of yours.” Katherine smirked and Emily gawked at her. 

“Mom! It’s only like one o clock?” She exclaimed. 

“She’s stiff as a board, we won’t go out for just drinks but I’m getting you a margarita. Atlanta has better Mexican food than Columbus in my opinion. Are you up for that Beca?” She asked looking at Beca you have her a genuine half smile for the first time that day. 

“Margarita’s sound perfect to be honest. And I’m ready now,” Beca said feeling a little better. 

“Alright, let’s go then! Honey if I’m not mistaken you’re going to be late for your psych class right?” Emily’s eyes widened as she looked at her phone. 

“Oh my stars, you’re right! I’m sorry I have to go. I love you momma thank you for coming and doing this. I love you darling, please don’t freak out,” Emily rushed over to her mother kissing her cheek, turning she kissed Beca both of them blushing as the words ‘I love you’ are still new to them. 

“I love you too babygirl. Get to class weirdo, I’ll text you when you’re done.” Beca said with a small smile her cheeks still pink. Emily smiled at her brightly before nodding and leaving. 

“I love you’s huh? I though for sure the Beca Mitchell wouldn’t use that so early...unless she absolutely meant it,” Katherine said her eyebrow raised in question. Taking Beca’s arm she looped it with her own and they walked out to her car. She let a small smile slip when she saw ow red Beca’s cheeks got. 

“We...we just said it for the first time last night. She said it first. I really do love her though Mrs. Junk. She...she is really special to me. Even Chloe, who’s the best friend I’ve ever had and the most invasive person I’ve ever met, never has gotten me to feel as vulnerable and open as your daughter has. And Chloe barged in on me while I was showering my freshman year,” The older woman laughed at that and nodded turning on the car pulling out of the driveway.

“That girl is an entity all her own isn’t she?” Beca nods laughing a little. She felt slightly more at ease now. 

“She really is,” Beca sighs thinking of something. “How much did Em tell you about last night?” 

“She told me you stress bake, but don’t like sweets. That confused her,” Katherine chuckled. She looked over and saw Beca’s jaw was tense and sighed reaching over to pat the young woman’s hand. She could feel Beca tense and want to pull away but she left her hand there. “She mentioned your mother called and it upset you. But that was it sweetheart I promise.” 

“Okay good, I’m sorry she asked you to fly out her for me. It was just a bad night I promise,” Beca tried to reassure her. She smiled when she noticed that the older brunette had driven to her favorite restaurant. 

“She also might have told me where your favorite restaurant was..” They got out of the car and walk in waiting to be seated. 

“I thought Mexican was too lucky a guess,” Beca smirked. Katherine was happy she was seeing a calmer side of Beca. They were lead to a table and given menus before settling back into conversation. 

“Okay! Now it is time for curious parent questions. Don’t look so pale they are normal questions.” Beca had frozen at those words afraid of what these questions will bring. 

“Okay...Shoot,” Beca said still unsure. 

“Where are you from? We’ll start off easy,” The older woman smiled. Beca beamed at the mention of home. 

“Seattle, Washington. Go Seahawks,” Beca chuckled. The ordered their drinks and Katherine smiled at her. 

“Em told me you hate football, but nice try. Is your name actually Beca or is it short for Rebeca?” Beca started laughing, genuinely and Katherine lit up hearing this. 

“It’s a funny story actually. So if you ask my parents my name is Rebeca, but legally it’s Beca. When I was borning my mom was high as hell because apparently I was difficult even at birth and made her need an emergency C-Section. Anyway they were trying to decide whether to name me Rebeca or Jane and when my dad asked what to put on the birth certificate ‘Rebeca or Jane?’ my mom just sort of repeated ‘Beca Jane’ and he shrugged and put that down. Let me tell you my mom was pissed, my dad is still scared of that anger. So when I’m getting yelled at it is Rebeca Jane Mitchell. When I leave for Copenhagen, my passport says Beca,” They were both laughing hard by the end of the story. Beca trailed off suddenly, thinking of her parents brought back memories of the phone call and she felt her stomach drop. 

“You know, we can’t always choose our blood...but we can choose our family,” Katherine said quietly rubbing Beca’s arm. 

“What do you mean?” the DJ asked not making eye contact. 

“I mean you have a house full of sisters, you have a loving girlfriend, and you have me,” She said softly. 

“You?” Beca asked confused looking at her. 

“Me. Darling, I don’t doubt for a second you love my daughter and would do anything for her. You are a tiny ball or rage and a fierce loyalty that I wouldn’t want to go against. I trust you with her, and that means you mean something to me and my family. That means you are family,” She said strongly looking Beca in her eyes. Beca didn’t realize she was crying until Katherine reached over and wiper her face, and motherly smile adorning hers.

“Mrs. Junk I don’t know if I’m worth a family. I thought I got over all of this angsty teenage bullshit but every time she calls it all comes back,” the smaller girl whimpered wiping her eyes angrily. 

“Beca, sweety, you built that family. You earned Emily, me, and John who also approves of you by the way. Sometimes we have shitty blood, but you have people who love you. People who you love. Don’t let your fears and past get in the way of that.” The two women sat in silence for a moment while Beca tries to compose herself. Katherine could feel her heart grow three sizes for the smaller girl. This wasn’t the cool, confident girl she talked to on the phone a few months ago. This was a child who only wanted to be wanted. She breathed a sigh of relief thankful this little girl had those girls in her life. 

“Thank you…” Beca said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it. Now back to my parent questions! Childhood hobbies?” The former Bella said clapping her hands just as the food arrives. 

“I did Taekwondo for a long time as a kid. And I may or may not have been in theater. But you can’t tell anyone that! Only Chloe and Amy know! I’m sure my dad will tell, or show, Em when they finally meet. 

They sat like that talking for another hour and a half, long after their food had been eaten. Katherine was proud enough to say Beca was relaxed with her. Not completely, but enough to let loose a little. Once they finally paid the check, which Beca learned was a dangerous game of ‘Grab The Check and Get Stabbed with a Fork’, they headed back to the car. Soon enough they were pulling into the Bella’s House driveway.

“Beca, before you go?” Katherine said grabbing the younger girl’s arm. She had a stern tone in her vice that made Beca immediately freeze. 

“Yes?” She asked tentatively. 

“I expect to see you at holidays, and family functions. I’m well aware you graduate later this month and you bet your ass I’ll be there. I am expecting you to take care of my daughter, her heart included, so you treat her as well as I know you will. Got it?” Beca nodded slowly not expecting such comforting words in a lecture. 

“Yes ma’am, you can count me there...you’re daughter is safe with me I promise,” 

“I know she is. Tell her I’m staying in town for the night and I’ll meet her for lunch tomorrow. You two go spend the rest of the day together. I have no idea why she opted to take a four hour class but she should be home soon. Oh and young lady?” She quipped one last time, a warm smile on her face. 

“Yeah?” Beca said returning the smile. 

“You make me proud,” 

xxx

“Becs? Hey I knew I’d find you up-oh!” Emily was cut off by Beca jumping into her arms.

“Thank you,” the smaller brunette whispered in her ear. 

“So it went well?” Emily asked curiously.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend, and her mom who scares the shit out of me. It went well, I’m expected to show at holidays and family functions though...how serious do you think that is?” Beca asked a small smirk playing at her lips. 

“They are very serious, my mom would kill both of us if you didn’t show.” Emily said sounding dangerously serious. Beca had a strange look on her face Emily couldn’t figure out. Suddenly the older girl was in her arms kissing her deeply. It didn’t take long for Emily to reciprocate. Beca slowly walked them back to the bed until Emily’s knees hit the edge and they both fell back. 

“Thank you for being my family. I love you Em,” Beca murmured breaking the kiss only for a second. 

“You’ve always been mine Bec, I love you too,” and with that the girls spent the rest of the evening tied up with one another. Both feeling completely loved, and accepted, and worth every second of their partner’s time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


End file.
